


Annabeth Goes to goode

by Lee_The_Silent



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_The_Silent/pseuds/Lee_The_Silent
Summary: *This story is way overdone but i'm doing it anyway*Annabeth is getting tired of her school in San Francisco, boys always flirted with her and she didn't make many friends, mostly because she didn't want to.  After the giant war she moved back in with her father to give him a second chance, he tried to be a good dad but Annabeth missed Percy and the nightmares about Tartarus were getting worse, the only person that could help was Percy and he was hundreds of miles away. So Annabeth decided she is going to surprise Percy at school, and finish the school year with him.This story was first posted on Wattpad, I just copied and pasted it. Go check out my Wattpad account. And follow me i Instagram.Wattpad: Hailey, Daughter of Athena or@Hailey_AndrusInstagram: @hailey.lynn.andrus
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note:
> 
> Unless I get at least one comment saying you want me to continue with this story, I probably won't continue.
> 
> This story was first posted on Wattpad, I just copied and pasted it. Go check out my Wattpad account. And follow me in Instagram.
> 
> Wattpad: Hailey, Daughter of Athena or  
> @Hailey_Andrus
> 
> Instagram: @hailey.lynn.andrus

Annabeth woke up to the loud sound of her phone ringing. After the war Leo had made demigod safe phones for all of the half-bloods. She soon remembered that today she would be attending to Goode with Percy, he didn't know and she was going to surprise him in school today.

She answered the phone in her hand, after realizing it was Sally, Percy's mom.

"Hello" Annabeth said with excitement in her voice.

"Hello dear, I'll make this quick because Percy will be awake soon, I've had it arranged for you to move in with us after school today. Percy will be so thrilled, his nightmares are just as bad as you say yours are and both of you will be sharing Percy's room. Paul also arranged for you and Percy to have all of your classes together and lockers right next to each other." Sally said in and excited and loving voice.

"Thank you so much Sally. I have to go get ready for school but I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, talk to you soon, have a nice day"

"Bye"

__________Time skip to Annabeth at school__________

As soon as Annabeth got to school she headed straight to the office to get her class schedule. As she walked the short distance she glanced around the halls in hopes she would spot the familiar head of raven black hair.

Annabeth opened the office door to reveal an old, but kind, looking lady sitting behind the reception desk.

"How may I help you, I'm Mrs. Evens" said Mrs. Evens.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, I'm new here and wanted to pick up my Schedule" said Annabeth.

Mrs. Evens grabbed a piece of paper off her desk and handed it to Annabeth

"This is your schedule and your locker number is written at the top. I also arranged for a student to show you to your classes today, Rachel would you please come here?" she said while gesturing to a familiar girl with frizzy red hair.

"Rachel!" Annabeth exclaimed while running to give her a hug.

"I didn't know you were coming to Goode. Percy didn't say anything to me." said Rachel while hugging her back then pulling away.

"Seaweed Brain doesn't know I'm coming, I'm going to surprise him. Do yo know where he is?"

"Yeah, he's by his locker with our friends. One of our other friends has a crush on him, just a heads up, and the rest don't believe he has a girlfriend"

"Take me to him"

"Alright"

Annabeth followed Rachel down the hallway toward the first set of lockers. Soon Annabeth seen him and snuck up behind him.

"Guess who." Annabeth said while covering Percy's eyes and while Rachel was telling his friends not to say anything.

"I smell lemons, and theirs only one person I know by smell so it must be-" Percy said while spinning around to face Annabeth "Annabeth!"

"The one and only, Seaweed Brain. He figured that out quickly for a Kelp Head, didn't he Rachel?"

"Yeah, faster then I thought his brain could work." Rachel agreed.

Percy then grabbed Annabeth into a bear hug, while ignoring their comments on how stupid he was, and kissed her deeply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Like I said before, comment if I should continue, because it's not that good.

Sarah's POV

It was a normal Monday at school. Me and my friends, Percy, Jack, Robert, Tiffany and Maria were hanging out in front of Percy's locker. I soon realized Rachel wasn't with us.

"Where's Rachel?" I asked Percy since him and Rachel were really close.

"She said she was showing a new student around today" Percy replied.

Right after he said that, I saw Rachel and a blond girl walking down the hall toward us. The girl had princess curled blond hair that looked totally natural. She would have had that stereotypical dumb blond look except her eyes ruined the image, they were and startling grey color. She looked like she could kill you with one hand tied behind her back and her eyes closed, over all she was very pretty and very scary looking, at the same time.

The girl walked up behind Percy and covered his eyes.

"Guess who." she said while Rachel was telling his us not to say anything.

"I smell lemons, and theirs only one person I know by smell so it must be-" Percy said while spinning around to face her "Annabeth!"

"The one and only, Seaweed Brain. He figured that out quickly for a Kelp Head, didn't he Rachel?"

"Yeah, faster then I thought his brain could work." Rachel agreed.

Percy then grabbed Annabeth into a bear hug, while ignoring her comments about his intelligence, and kissed her deeply.

I looked sympathetically at my friend Maria because everyone but Percy knew she had a crush on him.

"Who's this?" my boyfriend, Jake, asked Percy while motioning to Annabeth.

"This is Annabeth," Percy gestured to Annabeth "the girlfriend no one believed I had."

"Hello, Nice to meet you, I'm Sarah and this is my boyfriend Jake" I said while motioning to Jake.

"Hello" said Jake with a small wave.

"Did you know she was coming?" Percy asked Rachel.

"No I didn't, she said it was a surprise"

"You know I'm right here, stop talking as if I'm not," Said Annabeth " and Percy, I have one more surprise"

"What is it Wise Girl?" Percy said.

'What is it with the weird nicknames, Seaweed Brain, Kelp head, Wise Girl', I thought silently

"I came here because the Nightmares are getting worse," as Annabeth said it her and Percy both developed pained expressions " so I'm moving in with you, your mom said we will be sharing your room"

"Really" Percy said excitedly.

"Your parents are letting you move in together and share a room?" Maria said in disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Like I said before, comment if I should continue, because it's not that good.


	3. Chapter 3

Maria's POV

"Yes, me and Percy are sharing a room," Annabeth said "Sally treats me like a daughter, she completely trusts me and Percy, and It's not like me and Percy haven't shared a room before. At the summer camp we go to me and Percy usually share a cabin, not just a room, otherwise we wake everyone else in camp up with our screams form nightmares. When we're together, the nightmares go away, if we have the reassurance the other is alive, and we're together, we can both sleep through the night."

"Yeah, we both have really bad PTSD from some stuff we went through last year. Were not allowed to talk about it, but I was kidnapped by my aunt , lost my memory and went through some pretty bad stuff. All the time Annabeth was searching for me, she didn't know weather I was dead or not. Then when Annabeth and I finally found each other we were both trapped in this pit type thing (Tartarus) and we were attacked by stuff everyday" Percy said.

"but what would happen if you guys had a kid right now because your sharing a room?" I asked.

Annabeth turned bright red "I'm a virgin, and I plan on being a virgin until I get married"

"To me I hope" Percy said.

I stared at him in disbelief, what sane 17 year old couple would talk about getting married.

"I hope so to, well I don't hope it's an absolute thing, I will marry you. You know you actually proposed to me when we were twelve, right?"

"Really?" Percy asked surprised.

"Yeah, you proposed, when you, Grover and me were playing hacky (SP) sack with the apple. When you through an apple at a girl in ancient Greece, and she catches it, you proposed and were Greek. During that game you threw the apple at me and I caught it"

"She's right" said Grover while laughing " I almost forgot about that, Percy, Annabeth's been your fiancé for five years"

"Then we just need a ring" Percy said in what I hoped was a joking tone.

'That was it' I thought 'I need to break up Percy and Annabeth and prove to Percy that he belongs with me.'

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note:
> 
> Unless I get at least one comment saying you want me to continue with this story, I probably won't continue.
> 
> This story was first posted on Wattpad, I just copied and pasted it. Go check out my Wattpad account. And follow me in Instagram.
> 
> Wattpad: Hailey, Daughter of Athena or  
> @Hailey_Andrus
> 
> Instagram: @hailey.lynn.andrus


End file.
